


Chicken Soup for the Sick Southsider's Soul

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sick Mickey, Sick! Mickey, Sick!Mickey, he has a cold and he's whiney, helpful! Ian, ill!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is sick and complaining. Ian helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Sick Southsider's Soul

Ian walks into his and Mickey's bedroom. He finds Mickey sprawled out on the bed. He's laying horizontally (not the normal way) with his head leaning over the side of the bed.

"Uhggg" Ian hears upon entering.

"What's with you?" He asks, looking at Mickey.

"Uhgggg," Mickey continues.

"You sick or something?"

This question warrants another groaning "Uhg" from Mickey, but louder.

Ian sighs. "What's wrong?"He watches as Mickey pokes at his stomach several times.

"Stomachh," Mickey groans out as he continues to touch it.

"Could that be cause you're poking it so much?"

"It's stupid. I hate it."

"Your stomach?"

Mickey nod. "Yes. And my head hurts. I think I might be dying."

Ian rolls his eyes. So fucking dramatic. Mickey was a totally different person when he wasn't feeling well.

"Here let me feel your head." Ian walks over to Mickey and puts his hand to Mickey's forehead. He sees bright blue eyes stare up at him, waiting for his diagnosis.

"Well you do feel a little warm," Ian says softly, a little concerned. Very warm actually.

"See. I'm dying. Death has come for me."

Ian laughs. "You're not dying, Mick. You just have a fever. You have any other symptoms?"

"I was coughing a lot before you came in."

Ian nods. "You probably just have a bad cold...maybe the flu?"

Mickey doesn't look convinced.

"We could always stop by the clinic?" Ian suggests, knowing Mickeys reaction before he lets the words out.

"No! *cough* No...I'm sure you're right. Just the ...cold or flu or whatever." He then attempts to make an effort to suppress his now coughing attack like that'd make Ian bring him to the clinic.

Ian smiles. "I'll check your temperature and make you some soup."

Mickey nods , covering his mouth.

"You wanna lay in here or on the couch?"

"Couch." The best and basically only good part about being sick was the endless amount of tv that was acceptable to watch.

Ian takes out a pair of sweat pants and a big shirt and throws them on the bed by Mickey. "Here. Get comfortable."

Mickey gives Ian a smile, though tired it still held light. Ian takes really good care of Mickey when he's sick. It almost makes Mickey want to fake it once or twice, but he never does.

Mickey lays out on the couch with his sweats and Ian wraps him in blankets as he hands him soup and crackers.

"Thank you." Mickey says.

Ian kisses the top of his head and fluffs his hair. "Of course"

They sit down and marathon movies ,both classic and newly released, then watch trash tv until Mickey finally falls asleep.


End file.
